


Day Off

by youtubeimaginationstation



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Day Off, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeimaginationstation/pseuds/youtubeimaginationstation
Summary: Prompt: Jack/Ryan/Gavin anything fluffy, like a date would be amazing <3-----------The boys always save at least one day a month for just them. It's always a good idea.





	Day Off

It’s not super often that Gavin, Ryan, and Jack were able to get out of the house when it wasn’t for an event. That was the problem with being in the entertainment industry. Gavin was the worst to try and plan anything with, seeing as he was Creative Director as well as one of the most desired personalities working for Rooster Teeth as well as being one half of the Slow Mo Guys. He was nearly impossible to track down. Jack was always planning the next big event so his mind was always running on how to make Let’s Play Live better or what the stretch goals for Extra Life would be this year. Ryan was involved with the Know and his own personal streaming channel. 

Clearly the three of them were busy guys. 

Once a month though they would set aside a weekend to do something with just the three of them though. No Rooster Teeth. No filming. No social media. Just the three of them and something special they had planned. Seeing as this month was RTX though their normal whole dedicated weekend was getting cut down to one day. They had picked the Saturday following the wild weekend and had booked a dinner at Winflo Osteria, which may not have been the fanciest place in Austin, but the 300 year old live oak shading the patio and the divine Italian food made it one of their favorite go tos when they were low on time. They’d booked their reservation at the end of RTX and it was keeping them going the rest of the week. The whole Saturday would be there’s to do with as they pleased, but that dinner would be the icing on the cake.

Saturday morning sunshine streamed into their room and Ryan was the first to rise from their comfy California king. While he didn’t do coffee Jack did and Gavin loved to start the day with a tea on the weekends. He threw a glance over his shoulder to the white comforter piled around his boyfriends and smiled fondly, slipping into the bathroom for a quick shower. He emerged steamy and clean a little while later, nabbing his glasses off the bedside table before padding out to the kitchen in his boxers and a tshirt. He decided waffles would be a good start to the morning and grabbed the waffle iron from the pantry. Gavin was a waffle lover so they’d opted to buy the fancy Belgium waffle iron, the one that spun around so it was fluffy and cooked through perfectly. He also pulling ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge, grabbing a bundle of bacon as well knowing that these smells would likely pull the two sleepy heads from the bed in good time. Ryan loved mornings like this, where he could get up early and treat his boys, and he whistled some song he couldn’t quite remember the name of as he measured coffee out for the pot and started boiling water for Gav’s tea as well as heating a cast iron for the bacon. It was always best in the cast iron.

Then he went to making the waffle batter, finding a rhythm in the quiet of the house, only the sounds of the coffee pot bubbling out the dark elixir and the whisk hitting the sides of the glass bowl as he gently mixed the batter. There were suddenly arms around his waist, and based on height alone he knew it was Gavin. He spun around and kissed his mussed hair and then dove down for a peck on the lips. 

“Aw Rye, I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet.” He whined and Ryan just laughed it off. 

“You shouldn’t have come out here before you did that then.” He replied in a matter of fact manner. “Also, it really backfires on me more than you, so I don’t know why you’re even complaining. You’re getting kisses either way.” Gavin seemed to consider this for a moment before retreating to the bathroom. Ryan could hear the shower start and he smiled. There was a soft ding as the waffle iron was ready so he poured batter for the first one and then threw the bacon into the pan. The house immediately was filled with the smell of coffee, bacon, and waffles, which was the only wake up call that Jack needed as he poked his head out of the bedroom down the hall. 

“You’re the best!” Jack called as he disappeared back into the room, likely to go hop in the shower with Gavin. Ryan just kept up his routine in the kitchen, interrupting it only to grab a Diet Coke from the fridge and taking a swig. By the time Gavin and Jack emerged there were waffles and bacon on the table with syrup, fruit, butter, and chocolate chips to top as well as their respected drinks already fixed to their liking. Both of them quickly kissed Ryan on either side of his face before digging in, the smell too tempting to ignore. They all chatted quietly over their breakfast, mostly just enjoying each other’s presence and soaking in the sunshine from the windows. They had no real plans for the day other than to just hang out until dinner. The previous weekend had really taken it out of them and the following week had not been very forgiving for recovery. This was their recovery, a day for just the three of them. 

“Who wants to play Mario Party?” Gavin asked, trying to hide a grin. Ryan and Jack both sighed at the request. Gavin was the KING of Mario Party in all forms, and they knew he just wanted to kick their asses at something. 

“Why is it always Mario Party with you?” Jack asked, only slightly exasperated and Gavin’s smile came out in full force.

“Because it’s fun, innit?” He said, already getting controllers out of their cabinet, knowing what the outcome of his request was going to be. They all settled in on the couch for what was clearly going to be a few hours of laughter and inevitable screaming over how the mini-games were definitely rigged in Gav’s favor. At one point Ryan attempted to smother Gavin with a pillow and he STILL won the soda shaking mini game, which neither him or Jack could honestly comprehend. Overall it was a good time and when Gavin won Jack and Ryan may have locked him out of the house for a little while. Maybe. 

The rest of the day was rather chilled out, just watching random movies and cuddling on the couch with a quick lunch break for sandwiches. By the time dinner came around they were all well rested and basking in the glow of a day well spent. And as they crowded their master bathroom and all got ready not one of them could say they would have spent their day off any other way.


End file.
